Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah is a beautiful and free-spirited''' Original Vampire, former love interest of Stefan Salvatore, daughter of Mikael and Esther and also the sister of Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik and the half-sister of Klaus. Rebekah has impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying, something Klaus believes to be a supernatural ability. '''Rebekah is a member of the Original Family. History Rebekah is the daugh ter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe. She is one of seven siblings, including Elijah, Niklaus, Henrik, Kol, and Finn. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life, other than she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among the Werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the Wolves were transforming, Klaus and his youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the wolves transform for the full moon. As the sun begins to rise, we see Klaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. It seems that one of the wolves had attacked Henrik accidentally during their transformation. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther (The Original Witch) cast a spell, calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak tree for immortality. However, the spell also called for some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with blood for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael stabbed them in the heart with his sword. Upon thier awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, finalizing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree (vervain) burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the day light. They were also unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Realizing that a stake made from the white oak tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. They also found that blood was essential to their life, and they would need to continually feed to stay strong. After their mother died Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to one another they would never turn on each other. 1400's It can be assumed that Rebekah was in England with Elijah and Klaus during this time, as they promised to stick together as one, though she may have gone separate ways from them. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20's. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah took an immediate liking to him. Not long after, Mikael arrives in the city searching for Klaus, with intent to kill him. Klaus is ready to abscond to the next town, but Rebekah refuses, telling him she wants to stay with Stefan. Her brother forces her to choose between he and Stefan, and when she opts for the latter, he proceeds to neutralize her with white oak ash and a dagger. For about 90 years, Rebekah's neutralized body is carted around in a coffin by Klaus, along with her other siblings. Season Three After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet, and appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace, along with her friends. Later, she is bored and asks why Stefan doesn't love her. As Stefan is about to open up a coffin Rebekah walks in. He tells her he remembers they were running from someone, and inquires about who. Klaus appears, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about Mikael, the man who wants to kill them. Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows the Doppelganger is alive, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being an original vampire, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. Bored, she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena, and spot her necklace on the girl's neck. Rebekah storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts and demands that Elena her where it is, but Elena explains that she doesn't have it, and they quickly conclude that Katherine has stolen the necklace. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger 'donate' blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions how he knew he needed the doppleganger alive, and he reveals to her, "You know the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He further explains, "The doppleganger needed to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was dead..." Rebekah chimes in, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire youself a new species." And he adds, "Leaving me alone for all time." Rebekah is disappointed in his reasoning behind the creation of his own species, just so he would never be alone. Klaus changes the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off as fast as he can, leaving Rebekah behind. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where D amon tries to get distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charm and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad so sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the markings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand, cutting it and drawing blood. When Elena gets texted to come over and talk to Rebekah, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena doesn't want to answer and wants to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes going to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and we find out it was the original witch her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accepts that her brother she loved could do something like this. When we see her again shes on the floor crying her eyes out. In Homecoming, Elena helps Rebekah prepare for the homecoming dance. Elena gives Rebekah her mother's necklace and while Rebekah's off guard, stabs her with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing her. In The New Deal, ''Elena makes a deal with Klaus to ensure Jeremy's safety. Elena returns Rebekah to Klaus in exchange for Klaus sparing Jeremy's life. Klaus accepts these terms and undaggers Rebekah. Prior to his departure, Elena informs Klaus that Rebekah learned the truth about Esther's murder. When he returns to his house, Rebekah is about to awaken. He apologizes for his actions and tells Rebekah that they will meet again another day. He then stakes her with White Oak Ash Dagger. Relationships *Elijah and Rebekah *Stefan and Rebekah *Klaus and Rebekah *Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses''' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original. It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race. Mikael was in possesion of the only one that was known to exist. It was distroyed when Klaus daggered Mikael in the heart. At this point there there are no more of them that we are aware of. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearance Rebekah has blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 1000 years old, but looks like she is in her late teens. This is because her vampirisim heals any signs of aging. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her canines will lengthen into fangs. Her eyes also appear to be a much deeper red than most vampires. Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' Trivia * She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. * She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. * Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. * Rebekah and her brother Elijah, show love to Klaus, although their half-brother isn't very loving. Still, he is seen showing more affection towards Rebekah, most likely because she's proven to represent less of a threat to his plans. However, Klaus may feel that as her older brother, she is somewhat his responsibility. * Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. * She is the only vampire to supposedly have a special ability. * Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson played Emily Fields' girlfriends in Pretty Little Liars. * Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Rebekah is the only one who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. * On the sister show The Secret Circle Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin worked together in a TV series called H20: Just Add Water back in 2006 and her last name was Gilbert in the show. Gallery TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Rebekah`s-first-drink.jpg 012.png Rebekah.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png 044.png 012.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Rippers Category:Undead Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:The Originals Category:Featured Articles Category:Original Family Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Killed by Elena Category:Neutralized Category:Killed by Mikael Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Old World Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Fed on Elena's blood Category:Undead